Dear Ash, Dear Dawn
by InfernaLux
Summary: All it takes is a piece of paper and a pencil. Dawn, feeling a bit lonely, decides to contact Ash. A little primitive, but she sends Ash her first of many letters, hoping he'd write back. She misses him, and she longs to hear his voice.
1. A Pencil and Paper

**I thought it would be nice to start a new story. However, this one will be in a totally different style than what I usually write. In this story there will be alternating POV's between Ash and Dawn and it's written in letter format. And don't worry, I'm still working on _COT: Rising_. I just came across a sort of block. No inspiration as of yet, but it's likely going to come. I'm not abandoning any of my stories, that much I can guarantee.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. All rights go to their respective owners**

**I also think it would be kind of neat. I haven't come across a story with this format, but I'm sure there is at least one out there.**

**Please tell me what you think.**

_Dear Ash, Dear Dawn _

* * *

><p>Dear Ash,<p>

It's been a while, hasn't it? It seems like the last time we were side by side was only yesterday, and we were staring each other down as we waited—sorry, _you_ waited—for the ferry to take you to Kanto. Those few moments we stood in silence waiting were the most heart-wrenching minutes of my life. I . . . uh mean it's because it's my first journey and you're the first friend I've made. Well, there's Kenny . . . but that isn't exactly reassuring, isn't it? Funny how I miss _you _more than Kenny. I've known Kenny pretty much my entire life, and I've known you for about two years. I'm guessing the reason why is—

I don't know why I hesitated. This is a _letter_ for crying out loud. It's not like I'm talking to you face-to-face. But it would be great if we could. I'm starting to miss those brown, hazel eyes and that smile . . . That smile that melted my fears and anxieties. The kind of smile that said, "_Keep moving forward! You can do it_!"

I'm sorry I couldn't come with you to Kanto. The scenery as well as the contests would have been amazing—I just know it. I kind of hate that offer at the end of our journey—you know, with Buneary. Okay, that came out a little too harsh. What I meant was that if there was no offer, I'd be on that boat with you, smelling that salt water air, feeling those winds blowing in several directions that you can only get at sea. But it _was_ a great opportunity for Buneary. It was Buneary's choice, and she chose to do it. And, as her trainer, I felt compelled to support her. And it wasn't like I didn't have fun as well. Becoming a Poke stylist would definitely be a second if I chose not to do coordinating.

But I have a dream, and I'm sticking to it. My mom was a coordinator, and it was because of her that I wanted to do the same. And that's what compelled you to go back to Kanto. You have your own dream to accomplish. And I wouldn't be a very good friend if I were the one who stopped you in your path to becoming the world's greatest Pokemon master. No matter how much it pains my heart, I must—no _will—_support you. And even if you can't see me, just know I'll be cheering you on.

I've had a blast on my first adventure, but it sure wouldn't have been half as fun if you weren't there with me—uh, and Brock too. If I just went by myself, the only thing I'd do is contests. I wouldn't have encountered the incredible Pokemon as well as the legendary ones: Arceus, Darkrai—all of them. And I wouldn't have met all of those incredible people along the way—Zoey, Nando, May, Brandon. Even Team Rocket. Yes, even Team Rocket. It wouldn't have been half as amusing if they weren't there, their plans always blowing up in their faces. How are they, anyway? Knowing them, they probably followed you because of your Pikachu.

And I hate to admit it, but if it wasn't for Team Rocket, I probably wouldn't have met you, Ash. I could never imagine an adventure through Sinnoh without you . . . and Brock, now that I have thought about it. All I could manage was that we'd be walking different paths, and those paths wouldn't have crossed. And I'm actually glad that Team Rocket was after your Pikachu—uh not that it was a good thing to begin with! It's just that if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have taken care of Pikachu, and we wouldn't have met. And I wouldn't have fallen—uh, never mind. Just disregard that last statement. I'm guessing, when—or in a worst case scenario, _if—_you read this, you'd just be confused. That's so like you, Ash. And that's what I lo—_like_ about you.

And I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all those silly fights at the start of our journey. That's all they were—silly. Our fights weren't that big of a deal, but I still feel like I have to apologize. I know you were just trying to help me. And I probably would've laughed when I hit you in the head with a Poke Ball trying to catch Buneary if you weren't yelling at me. Come on, smile. Please tell me it was a little funny?

On our journey, you told me of your many adventures. And they were all so interesting. Flying on Lugia as you restored harmony to the legendary bird trio and the Orange Islands, and probably the world, too; Entei kidnapping your mom as you try to rescue her; helping Celebi escape the Iron-Masked Marauder; and so much more. And I was a little jealous that that girl Misty was the one with you. It would've been nice if it were _me_ on those adventures . . . uh, you know, it would've been amazing experiences. And thanks to you, I could share one crazy ride of a journey with new friends I meet. I mean, if you weren't with me, all my stories would be like, "I won this ribbon, blah, blah, blah." But since you _were_ with me, my stories would be like, "Giratina pulled me into the Reverse World!" I know, I probably _wouldn't_ use that particular example—it wasn't exactly the highlight of my life. Probably something like: "With the lake guardian trio, my two best friends, their Pokemon, and my Pokemon, we were able to stop Team Galactic and their plans for creating a new world." Now how does _that_ sound?

Anyway, how are you doing?

I've been doing fine, thanks for asking. Just a little lonesome. I mean, I have my Pokemon, but sometimes it's the human interactions that make a group more lively and accompanying. You know what I mean, right? It just isn't the same when there isn't at least another person travelling with me—when _you're_ not travelling with me. But aside from that, I've been doing great!

I'm still competing in contests. I decided to compete in Hoenn. I was actually hoping May would be here, but I guess she's still in Johto. It's actually nice here. Slateport probably has the best beach in Hoenn—well so far. I haven't travelled far yet. It's been—what, one, two months? Knowing you, you've gotten some travelling companions and are already well on your way to whatever league you decided to compete in. I'm guessing you've gotten at least your first badge. Am I right?

You've been to Hoenn before, right Ash? I'm wondering where the bests places are to visit. Maybe, if you write back, you'd tell me?

I'm not going to lie: I did cry when you left. Like I said before, parting ways was the most hurtful thing I had had to witness. It was my first journey. I'm sure it's all going to end the same way with each journey. But what hurts the most was . . . I'm sorry to get all emotional there. It did lift my spirits up when you ran to the stern (the back) of the boat and yelled, "No need to worry!" And that's when I knew: there _was _no need to worry. I know we'll cross paths again. I'm sure of it. And when we do meet again, I'll show you my new coordinating techniques, and I'd like it if you showed me your new battle tactics and strategies. And it wouldn't hurt if we just hung out—you know, like, just the _two _of us? I, uh, mean get caught up.

I have two requests: one, could you try to read between the lines?

And two, would it possible for you to write back? I can only hope this reaches you . . . somehow. I'll be sending this to your mom and hopefully it reaches you. If you do write, please tell me where you are so I know where to send my next letter.

No matter how far apart we are, Ash, just know that you'll always be _in my heart_. And we'll always, _always_ be special friends.

And I can only hope you feel the same way.

_Daijoubu! No need to worry!_

Love,

Dawn

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Let me know in a review.<strong>

**Keep on writing. _Daijoubu! Momentai!_**

**Sincerely,**

**~Lux (Rising From Ashes)**


	2. Ash's Reply

**Since every one is pretty much in consensus, I have decided to write a chapter where Ash and Dawn reunite. However, here's the tradeoff: it won't be this chapter due to obvious reasons. The most obvious one being this is Ash's reply. But _no need to worry!_That chapter will come. And besides, I don't plan to make this a super long story. It'll probably have ten chapters max.**

**I'm such an idiot. I forgot to add a disclaimer. I'll add it to the first chapter, but I'll also do it here, just in case.**

**I don't own Pokemon. All rights go to their respective owners. And besides, if I _did _own Pokemon, I wouldn't be doing this in the first place.**

**You probably don't want to hear me babbling so here's the second chapter .**

* * *

><p>Dear Dawn,<p>

It's great to hear from ya! Or rather, it's great to see that we're going to still be in contact. In truth, I miss your voice. I miss that bright tent you'd sleep in and you not let anyone see you unless you're completely satisfied with your hair. I still stand by my statement that it isn't necessary if you have a hat. And besides, I think you're beautiful either way.

And please don't cry. I know we're apart, yes, but it's only for a little while. Like you say: _No need to worry!_ And like in your letter: _I know we'll cross paths again. I'm sure of it. _And I know _I'm_ sure of it. So please, smile. Wipe those tears off your face. And to be honest, I'd prefer it if there weren't any tears staining your beautiful face to begin with.

You know I don't like it when you're upset or sad. It makes _me_ feel like I have all those negative emotions. And I finally figured it out: you _were_ crying when I asked if there was dirt in your eye. I was kinda stupid, wasn't I? It _was _about your contest lost. I don't think it was anything to cry over, though. Sure, you can mope around, but what's important is if you get back up when you fall. If you fall off your Rapidash, get back on. You didn't have to face it alone, Dawn. I am—_was—_right there. I could have been the one to help you get back up on that Rapidash. Just remember: I'll always be there for you . . . But, kinda hard to do that if I'm here and you're there in Hoenn, right?

I was surprised that I received a letter—and _you_ of all people. And I don't mean that in a bad way! It's definitely a good thing! So please, don't feel offended! I . . . it's just it's not every day one receives a letter from someone. I guess that's what I'm trying to say. I'm not good at this sort of thing.

You asked me what I was doing, so I'm here to tell you. But first: you're right. I did get my first badge. And I know it was a stupid idea, but I just had to do it. Oh, I guess you don't know what I'm talking about, huh? Let me explain. The first gym is in Striaton City. And in the gym there are three gym leaders, one of which you can choose to battle. But, being me, I decided to challenge all three of them. I used my Tepig, Pikachu, and Oshawott. Pikachu you already know, but I guess you don't know the other too, right? And before I go explaining, yes, I did manage to beat two out of the three of them, thus gaining the Trio Badge.

Tepig is a Fire type. He is a black and red pig-like Pokemon and he's one of the starter Pokemon that one can choose from Professor Juniper, the professor here—but I guess that was obvious. Anyway, this Tepig was abandoned by its trainer and was even tied up! Whoever this trainer is, I'll make he'll pay for what he did. While I was in Accumula Town, I went to the Battle Club to do some extra training. Apparently there was a Pokemon stealing Pokemon food and in one of the security tapes, I mistook him for an Umbreon. When we set up bait trying to catch him, I realized it was Tepig, not an Umbreon. I gave him some food because it looked hungry. But when I saw it not eating the food, I realized it couldn't as a rope was tied its mouth preventing it from opening it. I gently took it off and it began eating, gaining its original shape. I also wiped the soot of it. And that's why I thought Tepig was an Umbreon. Soot was covering its body and its slim figure made me think that. And after an encounter with Team Rocket, Tepig decided to travel with me so I caught it.

And Oshawott is a Water type. Like Tepig, Oshawott is a starter here that a new trainer can choose. This little otter-like Pokemon actually followed me from Professor Juniper's lab. And it even help me get my Pikachu back from Team Rocket. I decided to catch Oshawott, but it was technically Juniper's, so I couldn't. After a brief talk wit her, she sent me Oshawott's Poke Ball.

And again, you're right. Team Rocket is here. I swear, they have a new motto every time we meet up in a new region. And to be quite frank, it's getting kinda annoying.

Well, I guess I should tell you where 'here' is. I'm here in the Unova Region—the farthest known region I've been in. It originally started out as a trip that my mom and Professor Oak were going to. I tagged along. Hey, it was a new region. And with a new region, there would be new Pokemon. I couldn't resist. As it turns out, there aren't any Pokemon from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and even Sinnoh. All the Pokemon here are new to me—which makes it all the more fun. Since there are no Pokemon from the previous regions I've visited, it's pretty rare to see a Pikachu. And that's usually the first thing people notice about me. And I started with only Pikachu, just like in Kanto and Hoenn.

I do have some travelling companions with me. First is Iris, a crazy girl with an even crazier hairdo. She keeps here Axew in her hair. I don't know how Axew can breathe in there, but if it's content, then I'm not really one to judge. Aside from her massage purple hair, she's actually a good friend, though I would like her to stop calling me a kid. It gets just about as annoying as Team Rocket showing up wherever we are. Aside from her Dragon type Axew, she has an Excadrill, a Ground and Steel type mole-like Pokemon. However, Excadrill is kind of like my Charizard and Primape, and your Mamoswine. It refuses to obey Iris. I don't know how this started, but I hope Excadrill can open up.

The other one is one of the gym leaders of the Striaton Gym. His name is Cilan. He uses the Grass type Pansage, a green monkey. I'm not here to brag or anything, but I used my Oshawott to beat him in our gym battle. He reminds of of Brock. First, he's a gym leader, just like Brock, and cooks our food. I hate to say it, but his cooking is on par with Brock's—though I still think Brock's cooking is still better. But I digress.

I lost track, didn't I? I was going nonstop about my friends and battles when I neglected to answer your question, Dawn. So, here it is: I'm doing fine. It's great in the Unova Region. It's a whole new region, a whole new adventure. And I can't wait to see what happens next. The only thing to make it perfect is if you're right here, standing with me. Maybe when you're done in Hoenn, you can come to Unova. I'll be here for a long time. I don't think I'll be going out of the region any time soon.

Just a few days ago, I wanted to contact you, but I didn't exactly know where you were. A video chat would have been my first choice, but I guess, seeing as I didn't know where you were, I couldn't contact you through that way. But a letter is a good alternative. It actually makes me think of what I'm going to say instead of just blurting it out, resulting in you giggling at my statement. But I do miss that laugh.

And I'm sorry, too. We did fight a lot during the first days of our journey, huh? And you're right, they were silly. And I'm glad we met Nando. If it weren't for him, I'd say we'd still be arguing until the Grand Festival and Sinnoh League.

I can't imagine a Sinnoh adventure without you, Dawn. Heck, I don't think I can imagine_ any_ adventure without you. Even now, I'm still wondering: _what if?_ What if Buneary declined the offer, or if there wasn't one to begin with? I might be taking on the Kanto League for a second time, and I'm assuming you'd be competing in the contests there. Even here in Unova, I'm imagining you coming along with us.

You know Dawn, I think the nickname I gave you is very suiting—_Hikari_. As you know, _hikari_ means _light._ Whenever I'm down and in darkness, it's _you _that shines. And for that, I thank you. I'd send you Gracidea Flowers, but there's two problems. One: I don't think there are any in this region—but hey, I'll never know unless I find some, right? And two: even if I did have the flowers, I think they'd get ruined while being shipped out.

I tried reading between the lines, as you requested, but I don't exactly know what that means. I asked Iris and she said—and I quote—"You're such a kid." I then asked Cilan, and he told me that it's not meant literally. He said that I have to infer—or in layman's terms, _guess—_what is being said through the context of what's actually written. And it's kind of hard. But I'm working on it!

And it would be my pleasure showing you my new battle techniques. And it would be amazing to see the new combinations you come up with your Pokemon. Oh, and I would love it if we hung out again, just the two of us. A battle couldn't hurt, right?

I know my letter is all over the place. And a good place to visit would be Lavaridge Town. It's a good place for relaxing. Other than that, I can't think of any more places. I suggest asking May these things as she was born there. And if I can remember any more places, I'll be sure to tell you in my next letter.

I know exactly how you feel, Dawn. When we went our separate ways, I feel like a part of my heart left me, and an empty void is now there. I don't know why I'm opening up to you. Well, it's not like I won't go to my other friends for advice, it's just I'm still getting used to Cilan's "connoisseur" talk and Iris's adventurous attitude—even more adventurous than me, I suppose. And besides, for some reason, I find it easier to talk to _you_ than any of my other friends. And there is no way on this planet that I'd talk to Gary for advice. For battles, probably, but other things? I don't know. Brock? Maybe. Misty or May? Possibly. But my first choice would have to be you. Always.

Just like I'm in your heart, Dawn, you're in _my _heart. And I know you'd still be cheering me on. And know I'll still be cheering _you_ on! I kinda miss that cheerleader outfit you'd wear sometimes . . .

Well, I should stop here. I'd write more, but Iris is pestering me to stop and continue along on our journey. And to be honest, I'm not completely sure of Iris's reasons for travelling with me. She told me she wants to become a dragon master, but other than that, she didn't give any other motives. I guess it's the same for us: it's more fun with friends.

And of course, Dawn, we're special friends. I feel a connection that's different from my other friends. A good different. And don't you _ever _forget that.

_Momentai!*_

Sincerely,

Ash

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it: the second chapter. I hoped you enjoyed your stay, and that you'd come back.<strong>

**Please review. It not only makes me a better author, but it encourages me to keep writing.**  
><strong><em><br>_*_Momentai _means _take it easy_. This catchphrase is actually from Digimon Season 3 (Don't own that either).**

**_Daijoubu! Momentai!_**

**Sincerely,**

**~Lux (Rising From Ashes) **


	3. Just Smile

**I'm really sorry. This update is _way_overdue. But what can you do when school interferes?**

**Well, at least I uploaded, right? Doesn't that count for anything? I'm hoping it does!**

**Enough of my random mumblings. I'm guessing you want to read Dawn's reply. So here it is!**

* * *

><p>Dear Ash,<p>

You don't know how much this means to me. It's been _literally_ weeks since I've written and sent my letter, and received _your_ letter. I was worried you didn't get my letter. Saying May was irritated by my constant mumbling and worried expression is an understatement. And you wouldn't believe how relieved May was when I "finally got a response", as she puts it. You wouldn't believe how relieved _I _was when I saw a little Taillow flying in my direction with a rolled up piece of paper loosely, but securely, tied to one of its legs. Just like the Tiny Swallow Pokemon soared through the skies, so did my heart.

If you hadn't caught it in my earlier paragraph, May's back! She returned to Hoenn with an ear-to-ear smile that you could never take off. In her hands grasped the prestigious of all coordinator achievements—the Ribbon Cup. And it wasn't that I wasn't happy for her—I clearly was. I just feel like I haven't been trying hard enough myself.

Her main inspiration comes from that Drew guy you and May have mentioned. And he's also her rival. They're still going strong, and what have I accomplished? May and her combinations are just amazing and dazzling. And it's because as her rival gets better, she tries and tops that. But with Zoey's winning her Ribbon Cup, it doesn't seem like I can top that, no matter how hard I try! There really isn't a motivation for me anymore. I'm sorry, Ash. I know you've taught me better than that. If you were standing in front of me—and, with that smile of yours—I'd imagine you'd say something along the lines of: "Isn't the dream of Top Coordinator motivation enough?" And the worst part is that I've lost inspiration. _You _were my inspiration, Ash. You're the one that keeps going. In Oreburgh City, you didn't give. What made you want to keep going? Was it because of your desire to become the greatest Pokemon master? Or is it because of Paul and your want to beat him in a battle? And I'd assume it's because of both. And me? After my first contest lost, I thought nothing of it. It was because I didn't try hard enough was what I thought to be the case. But it wasn't, and that was made clear through my _second_ lost—in a row. I saw you training with you Turtwig, helping it master Energy Ball. You were training so hard. And what was _I _doing? _Crying—_or, as you guessed—getting the "dirt out of my eyes". It was because of you that I wanted to grow stronger as a trainer and coordinator. Sure, my mom was one that got me started, but it was _you_ that kept me on that track. How do you get the courage to keep going, to keep pursuing your dream, no matter how far it is in reality?

I'm really sorry, Ash. This is supposed to be a happy matter, right? It's just I feel I can talk to you about anything and not regret it later. I've never felt that way with Kenny. And he's been my friend way back when. And there is _no way_ on this earth that I'd possibly talk to him about my personal life—or any sorts of advice, for that matter. The only other person that I trust enough would be my mom. But for some reason, I feel like I can trust you more. I can entrust you with my _life_ and I'd know its in good hands. And I have a feeling I can talk to you about things that I might not even consider talking about with my mom.

Since it'll be weeks until we receive each our letters, why don't we talk about what we've been up to? Well, for me, things haven't been going well. Sure it's nice that May's travelling with me, but it's rather intimidating. I know we're friends, but I feel upstaged by her. I mean, how would you feel if a Pokemon master was travelling with you, Ash? What do you think?

On the brighter side of things, I did manage to win another ribbon. That makes two so far. Not too bad, I'm assuming? Knowing you, you've at least managed to get your second badge. Am I right?

And the Unova Region? I've heard of that place. Out of all regions, Sinnoh is the closest to Unova, so I know a bit about it. But how did you hear about it? From what I remember, Kanto is the _farthest_ from Unova. That must've been one long ride, huh? And I can't wait to see what kinds of Pokemon you've managed to befriend and catch. I've never seen a Unova-native Pokemon, so if we meet up again, I'd like to see your new Pokemon.

Get back on my Rapidash, huh? Can you be anymore cliché? But either way, thanks. I needed to hear that—or rather _read_ that. But back to the point: you're right. I do need to get back on. I've got two ribbons. Only three more to go! Again, thank you Ash. It's nice to know, that even if you're not here with me, you're stilling looking out for me.

I know this is kind of an embarrassing topic, especially if it's written. I mean, curiosity is something in all of us. But think about it: wouldn't you blush if there was ever a chance that someone read a private letter?

Anyway, back to the matter at hand. Do—do you really think I'm beautiful, Ash? I guess I should try to contain my tears for the next time we meet, huh? But in all honesty, I shouldn't be crying. Aside from Darkrai, have you ever cried about something? But the thing is this. If I cried from something as simple as a contest loss, what else would I cry over? And I know what you'd say right about now: _don't cry_. I just read your letter. And you told me not to cry.

But it's hard not to cry knowing that I -* you. But I'll do my best.

On a different note, I'm glad I can get on my Rapidash. And you _did_ help. You're probably the only person—other than my mom, of course—that _can_ help me back on my Rapidash. Even if you're not here, you've helped me plenty. It's your words of encouragement, Ash. Even if you're the densest person on Earth, you somehow manage to say the right things—sometimes.

_Hikari—light_. I really like that nickname, Ash. And it puts an even greater smile on my face knowing that it's you who gave it to me. A little more classier than _Dee-Dee_, don't you think? Is it really true that I'm your light?

And if someone should give Gracidea flowers, it should be me, not you. You've helped me more times than I can count. And there isn't enough flowers for all the things you did for me.

I guess "trying to read between the lines" isn't exactly your "forte". But it's great to know that at least you're trying.

I can't wait to see you again. _Battling_ isn't what I had in mind. But I'm sure _that's_ your "forte". But I digress.

Tepig and Oshawott sound like they're strong. I shouldn't be surprised, however. They were trained by _you_ after all. You tend to train your Pokemon to their highest potential. And I know you'd find _hidden_ potential in them as well, making them even stronger. I just know it.

And I was thinking that too—what if Buneary declined. And I can just imagine walking up that gangplank, rushing to you—and Brock. I would've loved to see Kanto. And if you don't choose to compete in the Kanto League again, I'm sure Unova was ripe for the picking. Professor Oak would've told you about it eventually, I'm guessing. And I'd be one that ride with you, travelling to the farthest known region.

So, how many badges have you gotten now?

I don't want you to beat yourself, especially for my sake. Don't think it's your fault whenever I'm upset. It's clearly not. I'm the one to blame for my being sad, not you. So _no need to worry!_

And a little warning next time would be nice. You didn't tell me you knew Solidad! I keep track on who has won the Grand Festival in the last five years, so I have a vague clue on who she is. But I was surprised when she knew who _I_ was. It could've been May that told her about me. But when I asked, May said she hadn't said a word. Then Solidad told me that it was _you_ who told her about me. And according to Solidad, "I'm all you talk about". And it was because of this that Solidad proceed to ask if we were dating. I blushed then said that we weren't. Afterwards, Solidad winked as if we were sharing a secret joke. But I got to ask: _is it true?_ Do you really talk about me? I'm flattered.

And it wouldn't have hurt if you told me about Harley. The first sentence he said already sent shivers down my spine. I mean, he's as bad as Conway—if not worse. He said that I was the second prettiest thing he'd ever seen (and I'm not complaining on that one). But then he said I was prettiest thing, _after him_. The others didn't seem to be fazed be him. I assuming they've met before. I also noticed the death glare he was giving May. You have, uh . . . _colourful_ friends, don't you Ash?

So, after our little "encounter", Solidad decided to tag along. I thanked Arceus, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, and whatever Pokemon deity out there that Harley went on his separate way.

As I'm writing this letter, Solidad and May turned it in for the night. They're sleeping in their respective tents. I would be sleeping, too, but my mind's too preoccupied at the moment. And I want to write to you as soon as I can.

We're on our way to Verdanturf Town, the site of the next Pokemon contest. Luckily I'll be the only one competing out of the three of us. I'd hate to go up against a Kanto Grand Festival winner. However, at the same time, I would've liked to see the combinations Solidad uses. It's a good way to find inspiration as well as get some first hand experience on her style. And Solidad told me she'd give me some pointers and advice! Isn't that great?

I stand by my earlier statement—you have colourful friends. A female companion whose more adventurous than you? I highly doubt that. You _scream_ adventure, Ash. And a green-haired connoisseur who talks in his own "language"? I think you outdid yourself this time.

I kind of blushed when you said you missed me in my cheerleader outfit . . . The next time we meet, I'll put it on so I can cheer you on. Know that I'll be rooting for you all the way!

Well, I think now would be an appropriate time to stop. It's nice talking to you, Ash. I don't care that I have to wait weeks for a reply. Knowing that you_ would_ is more than enough to get me through the wait.

You don't know how much it means to me when you said that we're "special friends". It puts a smile to my face every time I read your letter. And don't you worry about me not forgetting it. I will never, _ever_ forget that, Ash. And I'll never forget _you_. Or our times together.

While you're in the Unova Region, don't try to overdo it, okay? Knowing you, you'd probably do something reckless for the sake of your friends and Pokemon. Just . . . don't try to get yourself _too_ beat up. And if the next time I see you and you're in a body cast, I'll wait for you to heal just so I can personally put you in another one. Okay? I probably won't go to extremes like that, but I can't help but worry, you know?

And lastly, I promise. I promise to smile. It won't be hard. I just have to think of you.

Because _you_ are the one who put that smile on my face.

_Daijoubu!_

Love,

Dawn

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that. I hope you liked it. And I assure you Ash's next letter will come in a lot sooner. Maybe . . .<strong>

**Please review. Every review helps me. If there are mistakes, please tell me.**

*** A lot of you are probably wondering about that. First of all, before you guys tell me off, I need to tell you that it's intentional. I mean to do this _on purpose_. What that purpose is, you have to wait. What it is is going to be implied next chapter. What it is, I'm going to tell you in the chapter _after_ the next one, i.e. _Dawn's_ next letter.**

**_**_Daijoubu! _**Momentai! _**

**Sincerely,**

**~Lux (Rising From Ashes)**


	4. Ash' Second Letter

**Guess who's back with another chapter? This time it's Ash's second letter to Dawn. What'cha waitin' for? Scroll down and read!**

* * *

><p>Dear Dawn,<p>

It's great to hear from ya again. Aside from waiting to go the next town, the only thing I've been waiting for were your letters, Dawn. It sends an awesome feeling through me knowing that I have just received a letter from my best friend. I love the feeling: going up to the counter of the Pokemon Centre, Nurse Joy asking if I'm Ash, then receiving a small white envelope with a wax seal and saying _From Dawn_ on the back. Although I would rather it go without Cilan or Iris nudging me, have this teasing look on their faces, and asking if it's—and I quote—"_from your girlfriend?_"

Then Cilan tells me that I have "something red" on my cheeks. But what's up with that? I would've known if we had pizza and I accidentally spilled some tomato sauce on my face. Hey, even if I "eat like a Tepig", as Iris puts it, I don't think it's that hard of a task to not miss my mouth while eating. Sometimes I really don't get them, you know? Do you have any idea what this "red" thing that's apparently on my face?

Speaking of red, is May still wearing her signature red bandana? I have a feeling she is. Hey, not that it's any of my business. It's just I don't think I can imagine May without her bandana, you know? Anyway, tell her I said "hi!" and "congratulations!". Still in the topic of headgear, are you still wearing your white beanie? Like I said, I can't imagine you without _your_ hat, Dawn. Besides, I think you look cute in it. Hey, I think you look cute, period. And beautiful. Wait, I think I've already said that in my last letter, but writing it again adds emphasis. And don't you forget that. Um, not the emphasis thing. The "you're beautiful" one. And don't think otherwise because I know it's true. Just like I _know_ you're going to be a top coordinator.

Dawn, you asked me what my motivation is, so I'll tell you. Really, when it comes down to it, without overly complicating things, you are my motivation. Every time I look up at the sky, I see clear blue skies—and you. I imagine that smile. And I'm glad that I'm the one that put that smile on your pretty face. When I face a gym leader, the first thing I wanna do once I win is share my accomplishments with my best friend. And you're that person, Dawn. I think this way, even now. Every time I come across a new city or town, or get a gym badge, it's one step closer to seeing you. Because _I _know that once my Unova Region journey is over, I can see you. I'll hop on the next plane, or boat, to Sinnoh. And once I'm there, I'm hoping that you'll be there to greet me in Twinleaf Town's port. Because _you're_ the first person I wanna see.

Why do I pursue my dreams no matter how far it is from reality? If you think small, that's all you're ever going to be. And _anything_ is possible, Dawn. I know this sounds _really_ corny and cliché, but I still think it's true. You have to _believe_. Believe in your Pokemon. Believe in yourself. Believe in me . . . and your friends. My father was a Pokemon Master. And when I meet up with him, I wanna battle him, and win. I know it's a long shot. But when has anything been easy? Do you think Cynthia became the Sinnoh Champion by slacking off, that it's a process that happens over night? Think about May and Solidad. Do you think they got the way they are now because they were _born _with talent? Ask May about her first Grand Festival experience. Heck, even ask Solidad about _hers_. She told me it was the toughest battle she had ever fought. And she didn't win. Don't compare yourself with the others. Don't doubt your abilities. You are strong, Dawn. A trophy doesn't define who you are. _You_ are who you are. And I really like you—uh, the way you are.. Because for what it's worth, in my eyes, you're _already_ a top coordinator.

And what did I say about crying, Dawn? Even if I can't see you, I don't want you to cry. I don't want any tears to stain your beautiful face. You already know that, though. I couldn't bring it upon myself if it's me who's causing your tears. And I promise—if it's me who's making you cry—the next time you cry, they'll be of joy, and not of sadness.

But one question. Why is this one part smudged: _"__But it's hard not to cry knowing that I - you"_ ?

Anyway, on to more pressing matters. You asked me if I actually mean it. Yes, I mean it. You are beautiful. If _"__And don't think otherwise because I know it's true" _doesn't mean that I mean it, I don't know what does. I don't know. You can be the judge.

Huh, I never knew that Sinnoh was the closest to Unova. That's great! It means that I can get to Sinnoh faster. And you can see all the new Pokemon I had caught. I know you're going to like them. Oh, and Pikachu says hi—especially to Buneary. Wink-wink, nudge-nudge.

Dawn, think of it this way: the stronger you get as a coordinator, the more ribbons you're gonna win. The more ribbons, the faster you get into the Grand Festival. And afterwards, I reckon you'd be done with your Hoenn adventure. And that means you can visit me.

I know this kinda much to ask, but would it be possible to for you to come to Unova? Maybe during the time of the Unova League? I know you have your own agenda, but can you try? I'll try to see if I can visit you, too. It would be awesome to see you preforming live in the Grand Festival again.

Like I said before, you're already a top coordinator. Just as you say battling is my forte, coordinating is your forte. If it comes out as corny, then so be it.

. . . And the fact that I'm writing in pen and I don't want to scratch anything out. I want to keep my letter looking nice.

I've just gotten my third badge. Burgh is a fantastic trainer and gym leader. If it weren't for my Sewaddle evolving to Swadloon, I don't think I'd ever defeat him. And let me tell ya, his Leavanny gave me a run for my money. However, Pikachu and I pulled through and got ourselves the Insect Badge!

I'm sorry that I didn't warn you about Solidad and Harley—but mostly Harley. But for the record, I didn't know that they'd be back in Hoenn. Yeah, when I first met Harley, he sent chills down my spine, too.

But I am glad you met Solidad. She's a great friend. I know you'll find her useful. She's a great coordinator, and I sure she'll be glad to give you pointers. But give me some slack. Just because you're a coordinator, I didn't know you kept track on the winners of past Grand Festivals. Hey, just because we're best friends doesn't mean I know _everything_ about you. Just like I didn't know you were keeping track on top coordinators, you don't know that I have a Teddiursa teddy bear I carry around with me. Great . . .

Um . . . Yeah, I was the one who told Solidad about you. It seemed like a good idea at the time. I wanted Solidad to know what an amazing coordinator you are. What was supposed to be about a five minute conversation turned into an hour's worth of me talking about you. I was babbling on about random things. I got asked the same question as you. _"Is Dawn your girlfriend?"_ I got a hunch that Cilan and Solidad know each other because she said the exact same thing as him: _"You have something red on my cheeks"_.

And don't worry, I didn't tell Solidad anything embarrassing about you. Well . . . unless you count me stating that _Hikari_ being a better nickname than _Dee-Dee._ Um, now that I think about it . . . I should probably apologize about that so . . . I'm sorry. But like you say: um, _no need to worry_? If Solidad happens to mention about sparkly hair and a Plusle and Minun . . . don't try to hurt me too badly, okay?

I could never forget you, Dawn. I don't _want_ to forget you. And the truth is that you put a smile on my face, too. So how could I ever forget the best year and a half of my life? Or the best friend I spent my time with during that year and a half.

And I hope you live up to that promise of smiling. And I'll live up to my promise of making you only shed tears of joy.

_DAI—JOU—BOU!_

_Momentai!_

Sincerely,

Ash

* * *

><p><strong>I can already tell that you guys know why the "-" is there between the "I" and "you" in <em>"But it's hard not to cry knowing that I - you"<em>.**

**Please review.**

**_Daijoubu! Momentai!_**

**Sincerely,  
><strong>

**~Lux (Rising From Ashes) **


End file.
